Cracked Up Avatar Stories
by HelloProjectFan
Summary: Here you can find all the random oocness of avatar and korra characters and what we find to be very funny!


**I don't own avatar or korra**

**Okay so my friend and i decided to come up with as many cracked up stories as possible. So please enjoy, laugh and well mainly laugh! My friend is insisting that i put that she owns bunny rabbits like cheetos (don't ask long story, not really but who cares)**

* * *

"Um Sokka, Aang what are you doing?" Katara asked walking into the room.

"Well what does it look we're doing!?" Sokka yelled across the room. He continued with his weird dancing the whole time.

"Well Katara we are tap dancing, in rainbow leotards while singing Hakuna Matata."

"People why am I hearing Hakuna Matata coming out of Aang's high squeaky voice and Sokka's very cracky one?" Toph asked. The two girls then stood there cracking up.

A few minutes later Zuko walked in. "Hey has anyone seen- OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"What does it look like sifu hotman?" Aang asked with a big dopey smile on his face.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zuko screamed.

"What ever you say Zuzu." Sokka said then highfiving Aang. Zuko then face palmed himself while everyone else laughed.

* * *

One day Ozai decided to take a ride on his purple unicorn while wearing his brand-new purple gown. He then mounted the unicorn and pulled up a basket of candy. Then he went around the world giving every child 28 pieces of candy. Once he did that he rode off into the sunset.

* * *

"Come dance with momma Linny." Toph said while leaping across the room.

"Are you sure this seems a little weird." Lin whispered from behind the curtain.

"Now Lin don't question me." Toph said. She walked over to Lin and grabbed the little girls hand. "Now fluff out your tutu and straighten that tiara we have some serious dancing to do."

The two girls then began to spin, jump, and twirl across the stage their pink tutus catching the stage light.

* * *

One day Zuko was in a purple and green polka dotted leotard practicing his gymnastics. He was doing his floor routine to a song from Cinderella. He just couldn't get the skills right!

"It's soooo simple why cant I do it?!" he screamed after falling on a cartwheel for the millionth time in a row. He was just about to do it again when TyLjlhee came in the room.

"Are trying to do a cartwheel or strangle a cat?" she said with a weird expression on her face.

"A cartwheel… DUH!" Zuko told her while falling to the floor. He then started screaming and pounding his fists on the floor while kicking his legs. TyLee then did his routine perfectly.

"Some people are perfect others just aren't." She said while flipping her hair. "Oh and your leotard doesn't match your eyes." She then walked out the door while Zuko continued screaming.

* * *

"Oh I just love the zoo!" TyLee exclaimed while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She walked around the zoo for a while but soon became very bored.

"Man chi-blocking sounds like soooooo much fun right now, but what do I practice on." She then looked over her shoulder and got the perfect idea: the animals. Soon all of the animals in the zoo were chi-blocked, but TY Lee was still bored. Soon a person walked by and the cycle started all over.

* * *

"Come on Tenzin are you ready yet?" Aang happily called over his shoulder.

"Um sure I guess." He replied with a deep sigh.

"Now did you put the marbles in your belly button?" Aang asked with his classic dopey grin. Tenzin sighed and pulled the marbles out of his pocket and transferred them to his belly button.

"Good now we're off." Aang yelled and hopped on his glider with Tenzin riding on top.

"Now is there a point to this?" Tenzin yelled above the wind.

"Of course we must bring the people the joy of the marble trick." Aang yelled back. A few minutes later they landed in Republic City.

"Now remember the first person you see go up to them, grin big and show them the trick." Aang told Tenzin with a smile. And so that became their day.

* * *

Azula happily hummed to herself while dragging her crayon across the page.

"Azula dear that looks very pretty." The nurse said while looking over her shoulder. "Now what exactly is it?"

Azula looked up with a smile and responded. "It's a bunch of butterflies!" She then went back to her coloring.

"Oh of course." The nurse responded.

"Now can you hand me the pink sparkle one, it's my favorite?" Azula asked with a giggle and continued coloring. "Oh and these butterflies here on the page they are my new best friends!"

* * *

Early on that day the Gang decided to go out for a swim in the creek. When they got there they left their clothes on the bank and jumped in. They splashed each other and pulled each other under. Little did they know that Appa and Momo were near by. When their backs were turned Appa and Momo grabbed their clothes and put them on. The two animals then chattered really loud to get their attention. When the Gang turned around they were in for quite the shock. Appa and Momo were dressed in their clothes and walked away.

"No wait come back!" Sokka yelled after them. "Don't leave us here!"

"Oh grow up!" Katara yelled while slapping him in the head.

A moment later Toph walked down to the bank.

"Yes Toph you're here now can you help us?" Aang asked giving her puppy dog eyes even though that would do no good.

"Sorry Twinkle Toes I'm afraid that I can't see you're clothes anywhere." She then turned on her heel and walked off.

"We're doomed!" Sokka yelled earning him a head slap from Katara and Aang.

* * *

"Ow you're stepping on my foot!" Haru cried.

"Well it's not my fault this dress is in the way!" Jet countered.

"Well I'm not the one who decide that you needed to wear a dress!" Haru yelled back. The two argued for a while longer. It is common knowledge after all that all is war when dancing the tango.

* * *

"I got a great sale on this teapot." Iroh said walking into his quarters. He set the pot on the table and stared at it. "I wonder what special things this pot can do?" He wondered aloud. As soon as the words left his mouth a genie popped out of the spout.

"I am your genie Bacon and I am here to grant you one wish." The genie said rather bored.

"Oh well let's see, oh I know I wish for the world to be made of tea." Iroh exclaimed quite happy with himself.

"As you wish." The genie replied. He then snapped his fingers and the world was tea.

* * *

"Come Kanna join me." Paku yelled over to her.

"I'm coming now what are we doing?" Kanna asked.

"We are doing the chicken dance." Paku replied continuing to dance.

The two danced together for a while when suddenly the ghosts of all of the air nomads joined them.

"You can't the chicken without us." They said. And soon they were all chicken dancing away.

* * *

"Come Basco not much further." The Earth king yelled. He then started yodeling again.

"You can't out yoddle me." Zhou yelled and yodlled even louder then the Earth king.

"Oh no you can't." The Earth king cried and yodeled even louder. The two continued like that for a while. Soon though they heard a very loud yoddle. The men looked own and say Basco yodeling.

"Well Zhou I think Basco is the winner, but I still look the best in this princess dress." And so the two went at it again.

* * *

"Come Bumi time for funny." King Bumi cackled while looking at the younger Bumi.

"Yes lets do this." Bumi yelled and jumped in to a mail chute crate.

"That's more like it!" King Bumi yelled and also hopped in. They then took off down the chute at a very fast pace.

"UM Mister king there is a strange dude with cabbages up ahead." Bumi yelled back to the king.

"Well that is some fun for us. Watch and learn." He yelled and steered right into the cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man yelled.

"MY CABBAGES!" Both Bumis yelled.

* * *

Katara saw a patch of mud in a field of grass. She thought that the pigs rolling in it could do with a little cleaning off, so Katara decided to do it. When she was about to start bending the mud off some random pig she fell into the mud. The pig started to roll her around in the mud. Katara decided that it was actually really fun. While she was rolling around she noticed some badgermoles that started to sing. They were singing Bunny Rabbits Like Cheetos. She decided to sing along.

"Bunny rabbits like Cheetos, Cheetos, Cheetos. Bunny rabbits like Cheetos, Cheetos, Cheetos." And so the rest of the day they rolled in the mud and the badgermoles swayed in the background.

**A\n- well we hope you liked it. If this was a waste of time which i am sure some of you are thinking it was we are very sorry. And how bout we all eat Ozai's candy and sing another round of bunny rabbit's like cheetos while doing the chicken dance who's with me!**


End file.
